villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gabranth
Judge Gabranth, more formally known as Noah Fon Ronsenburg is one of the main villains from Final Fantasy XII. He is Basch Fon Ronsenburg's younger brother, and holds the highest position in the Archadian Empire; Judge Magister. While Gabranth holds an extreme loyalty towards the empire, a broken and torn Gabranth belies within his hidden mask. He was voiced by Scottish actor Michael E. Rodgers. Biography Noah was the twin brother of Basch. They lived in the Republic of Landis, until the Archadian Empire invaded, forcing them to flee. They went separate ways, and Noah had to carry his sick mother with him. Noah moved to Archadia, where he adopted his mother's surname, Gabranth, and joined the Archadian Military. With his innate skills, he soon became Judge Magister, the highest rank among the judges. Answering directly to the Emperor Gramis, he later became the right hand of Vayne Solidor, blindly obeying his every order. At Vayne's behest, he goes to Nalbina, where they spread rumors about an assassination attempt on King Raminas, all to attract Basch, who had become a guard at Nalbina, to the place. Gabranth and Basch fight each other, and Gabrant defeats his brother, leaving a scar on his left eye. With Basch knocked, Gabranth then poses as him and Kill Raminas, while ensuring that the soldier Reks, one of Basch's men, witnesses everything. With the stage set, Basch is arrested for treason and murder, and Vayne is free to cease peace negotiations with Dalmasca. Gabranth reports to Gramis all of Vaynes activities. With Gramis death, Vayne succeeds him. Judge Drace accuses Vayne of murdering Gramis and attempts to arrest him. Vayne, however, accuses her of high treason, and orders Judge Bergan to attack her. She is knocked, so Vayne orders Gabranth to finish her of, as to test his loyalty. Gabranth does so relutanctly, but Drace asks him to protect Larsa, Vayne's brother, in her place. Gabranth accompanies Doctor Cid at Pharos at Ridorana, where they go after the Sun-Cryst. Once there, he meets Ashe, princess of Dalmasca who had joined the resistance. He attempts to trick her, telling her to take the Nethicite and use it's power to avenge all who had fallen. She refuses, but he presses her on further, to no avail. Maddened by her refusal, he decides to attack her and her group, which ends with him beaten. Dr. Cid intervenes, telling Gabranth that he is useless and pitiful for failing Larsa, demanding him to leave. Broken, he goes to the Sky Fortress Bahamut, where he meets Basch again. The two fight, but this time he is defeated. He demands Basch to explain how he cold still retain his pride after everything, to which Basch replies that while he has something worth protecting, he has honor. Gabranth follows Basch and his group as they go after Vayne. Vayne fights the group, who is joined by Larsa, but Vayne gets angered and knocks his brother. Vayne uses the Nethicite to transform himself and orders Gabranth to protect Larsa while he kills everyone. Gabranth obeys the orders his own way, attacking Vayne with the group as to protect Larsa from Vayne. Gabranth slices Vayne in the chest, but he ends mortally wounded. After Vayne is killed, Basch takes him to their airship, as the sky fortress starts falling apart. Gabranth apologizes for what he did, and asks Basch to protect Larsa in his place. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' In Dissidia, it is hard to say what Gabranth's story is exactly. He appears in the underworld, along with whatever character you used to defeat Chaos. Since he was a villain in his own game, and he has a black background on his selection, it can be assumed he was or is on the side of Chaos. He tells the character how even though he/she had defeated Chaos, and saved that world, that the underworld was all that awaited them. He explains that even if they mange to defeat him and get out, they would only be thrown into another conflict. Navigation Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Game Bosses Category:Related to Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Rivals Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil